If I let you go
by XiaoFeng
Summary: A little songfic of Westlife's If I let you go I couldn't decide on a pairing so I just crammed a few in. It's AG, DN, KN and KD.


Just a little songfic where the men think about the loves of their lives…It's AG, DN, and KN and KD. It's a song I like a lot and it applies to many couples. Couldn't decide on which one suits them best so I picked them all. :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I don't own anything.

"I'd best be going George." Alanna said, "All the squires are serving their knight-masters tonight at the dinner. I don't want Jon to start nagging at me."

"I understand that lass." George nodded, giving the young squire a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Go see to the young prince and give 'im my regards." He waved goodbye to her as she headed back up to the castle. Even when she was out of sight, still he stared after her. The one girl who had captured his heart since…since he had thought she was a boy running around as a new page at the palace.

_Day after day_

_Time pass away_

_And I just can't get you off my mind_

It was ironic really. The Rogue, king of thieves here in Corus, brought down by a lass disguised as a squire. Of course, she was no ordinary lass. She was _his_ lass, he thought rather possessively. And what was more, she didn't even know. No one did. And if it wasn't for his indecisive heart, he'd make sure no one ever did.

_Nobody knows_

_I hide it inside_

_I keep on searching but I can't find_

"What am I to be compared with the Prince?" He said bitterly after a while, turning back into the Dancing Dove. "Just a rogue, with a bounty on my head."

_The courage to show_

_To let you know_

_I never felt so much love before_

Numair sat beside the Daine's bed, where she was still unconscious from the unicorn fever she had caught just a few days ago. Mithros, she was so pale…but her hands were so warm…He never let go of her hand, never left her bedside and he almost never slept as he tended to the Wildmage. Even though it might not mean much to her, he wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes.

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

He fiddled with the smoky brown lock in his hand, which he had snipped off earlier. "What an old fool I am." He whispered. "Things should just stay the way they are. It's all in her best interests. No one wants a senile old man hanging around in the prime of their lives."

_But if I let you go_

_I will never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me_

"And yet…"He murmured again, "I can't believe I'm actually hoping she would someday, somehow, return my feelings."

_Will I ever see_

_You smiling back at me?_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go_

Neal lay in his bed, tossing and turning uncomfortably. It was no use. He couldn't sleep. This had been happening quite often lately. Every time he closed his eyes, Kel's face would appear before him. The beautiful hazel-green eyes and soft brown hair. The elegant way she moved when she did one of her pattern dances.

_Night after night_

_I hear myself say_

_Why can't these feelings just fade away_

_No, no, _NO! Neal punched his pillow. _Bad Neal, bad_! He wasn't supposed to think of Kel this way at all. She was his _best friend_. She was not one of the ladies he regularly had crushes on. But this was different from a crush. It was something much deeper than that. Kel knew him like none of those ladies did. She knew how to make him laugh and what to say to make him feel better.

_There's no one like you_

_You speak to my heart_

_It's such a shame that we're worlds apart_

"That's it." He muttered into his pillow. "I'll tell her how I feel tomorrow." The young man tried to go back to sleep but a nasty little voice kept questioning him. _But what happens if she rejects you? What happens then? Will everything really be the same like it is now? She'll avoid you and never speak to you again._

_I'm too shy to ask_

_I'm too proud to lose_

_But sooner or later_

_I've gotta choose_

Just the thought of it made him feel sick and nervous. Kel never speaking to him again? It was unthinkable. She was so much a part of his life now that if she avoided him and completely isolated him, he could very well just be dead. "No. I can't do it. She's my best friend. I won't change that."

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

Dom watched jealously as Kel was asked to dance after dance by her friends. She looked especially beautiful tonight in that dress specially made by her former maid. How he longed to hold her in his arms and keep her there all night, and even the rest of his life.

_But if I let you go_

_I will never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me_

But there was the problem. She didn't know his feelings and he wrestled with the idea of telling her. But how would she react? Would she accept, or reject him? Would she still look at him the same way as she did now? Was it worth telling her how he felt at the risk of losing her friendship?

_Will I ever see_

_You smiling back at me?_

_How will I know?_

_If I let you go…_

"But how do I know if I don't try?" The blue-eyed sergeant whispered. Steeling himself for whatever she might say, he walked over to her with as much confidence as he could muster. "Kel, can I speak to you in private?"

There, that's it! I think that's a sweet ending. Please review, thanks!


End file.
